A multiplicity of bench saw fences for use with a variety of different bench saw tables have been designed and marketed over the years. These bench saw fences typically include an elongated conduit which provides the linear guiding surface, a coupling mechanism proximate the proximal end of the conduit for slidably engaging a front rail on the bench saw, a clamping mechanism proximate the distal end of the conduit for clamping the fence to the bench saw table, and a control mechanism proximate the proximal end of the conduit in communication with the clamping mechanism for directing movement of the clamping mechanism between a release position and a clamping position.
The clamping mechanism generally relies upon features in the conduit (apertures, grooves, notches, etc.) for proper functioning. As a result, the conduit is typically fabricated from flat stock, in order to facilitate machining of the necessary features. Unfortunately, fabrication of the conduit from flat stock also facilitates the creation of faults, flaws, and errors in the conduit which can affect the accuracy of the fence.
The control mechanism typically comprises a control dial or lever which moves the clamping mechanism between a release position and a clamping position by rotation of the dial or linear movement of the lever locking positions. These conventional control systems are generally adequate for providing the desired clamping control. However, the dial-type control systems do not provide a readily observable visual indication of the clamping mechanism position and permit the clamping mechanism to reside at an ineffectual intermediate position between the release and clamping positions, while operation of the lever-type control systems can be hindered by an external obstacle because of the need to move the lever between a single released locking position and a single clamped locking position through a single pathway.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for (i) a highly accurate bench saw fence which can be manufactured at a reasonable cost, and (ii) a bench saw fence which provides multiple locking positions and multiple pathways through which the controlling lever may pass between a released locking position and a clamped locking position.